


Bound for the Stars

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alien Abduction, Bondage, Bottom!Yuusei, Consensual, Crow and Jack are Aliens, Egg Laying, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Piss kink, Stuffing, alien science, for reasons Jack gets spelled as Jax because aliens, its really bullshit science, kind of milking, kind of orgasm control, kinky af, mostly - Freeform, restarting an alien species is hard work, the sex is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuusei gets abducted by alien's for an important job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We desperately need some kink all up in here. and let me tell you, writing two impregnation scenes was hard, and I think I had to use "tentacle" a thousand and one times in this stupid fic.

 

**_Most Alien Abduction stories went like this; one is in bed, sleeping or reading. Nothing too strenuous on the body; and suddenly there is a bright light, and a huge humming sound that just fills one’s ears until you think they might burst._ **

 

**_Suddenly, you are somewhere else, with grey or green being’s from another planet poking you, testing your fluids, and other such things. And, sometimes, it involves an anal probe and a tracking device tucked under the skin in an area the person cannot reach and the Doctor’s cannot “seem to find it”._ **

 

**_Hence, everyone thinks you’re crazy._ **

 

**_Yuusei is not one of those people; his Abduction by Aliens story goes a bit differently, for one, he never got returned to Earth. Instead, he is living on a purple/green planet with flesh eating rodents, mothering a new species of alien. His mates true forms are slim, giant, octopi. Not the Sea creature. Half “Human” and half octopus. As he has come to tell himself. They don’t have a name for it, for they have always been._ **

 

**_And for around five years now, their small enclave of children have grown up big and strong and their small village is turning into a city. Birthing twenty of these things is hard. Though they are small. It’s getting all the little tentacles out that’s the kicker. But with enough rodens nearby, they forget about him and go have their first meal._ **

 

**_Crow and Jack helped him every time; he’d carried at least three times since they’d taken him from his home. Never to return. Sometimes Yuusei thinks about Earth and everyone he had to leave behind. Sometimes if he thinks about it too hard, Crow will put a little one in his arms. And the Tentacles will capture him and he’ll coo at the baby who knows him by smell and touch and sound. The tentacles explore his face and neck. And he loves all of his children dearly. He really does._ **

 

**_Sometimes he’ll think back to that first time, when he was cold and fearful. How Jack was a bit more forceful, out of desperation of his race, and how Crow just knew how to handle Yuusie. Gently, yet firmly._ **

 

**_~*~_ **

**_Previously_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

**_Yuusei woke to a grey/purple room. He didn’t know exactly how he got there, but he was there. He laid on a semi-soft floor. It felt like goo under his backside. That’s when he figured out he was naked. There didn’t seem to be any needle marks or knicks in his skin. He felt around for a chip. Yet, found nothing. He is quite certain they put one in. After all; his Alien Abduction books were quite insistent on that part._ **

 

**_From above a circular door opened. And something large, with many tentacles, yellow and orange in color floated down to the floor by him. Then, another one, this time white and yellow followed. They are large eyes and even tentacles flowed from their heads. Their teeth are sharp as well. But they are both slim, even for being from another planet. They are at least twice the size of Yuusei._ **

 

**_“Where am I?” Yuusei asked._ **

 

**_The orange once smiled “gently”. Yuusei frowned. At least he hoped that’s what he read off the aliens. He’d never actually met one before._ **

 

**_“I am called Crow, on my planet, and this is Jax.” Crow said. “We’ve traveled to your planet for a suitable mate.”_ **

 

**_“Wait….wait….” Yuusei backed away slowly. Trying to get some room between them and him. There was no way he could get to that opening without jumping on them, and he did not want to get anywhere near their tentacles._ **

 

**_“You don’t think I’m….” he could hardly finish the sentence._ **

 

**_“We’ve tested a lot of people, impregnated a few, but none took. However, you are a far better candidate than any of them. So yes, we are going to breed you. You are coming home with us.” Crow explained._ **

 

**_“Mate….?”_ **

 

**_“Did he stutter?” Jax demanded, growling at Yuusei. “You’ll be able to take our eggs.”_ **

 

**_“What? How?” it didn’t even occur to Yuusei to dismiss it entirely. He wasn’t able to have babies with other humans, but it was  a theory scientists were talking about. His newest book had talked about ancient humans who could birth babies even when male. It was technically shit science. Interesting nonetheless._ **

 

**_“We have found through much trial and error that males are the best carriers for our eggs, you’re not allergic to them.” Crow put himself slightly before Jax. He hated all of this pre-mating talk._ **

 

**_Yuusei shook his head. This was unbelievable. He stumbled away. But the two moved fast. Between Crow and Jax. Yuusei was caught by strong tentacles. His arms folded behind him. Legs spread and even smaller ones fingering his dick._ **

 

**_“Remember, his cum is important, did you bring the container?” Crow asked. Yuusie gulped._ **

 

**_“I did.” Jax sighed, and a tentacle produced it form an in-built pocket of some sort. At least, that’s how Yuusei understood it._ **

 

**_“Good.” Crow took it. “Now then, it is very important for you to drink your own cum after we’ve put the eggs in you.”_ **

 

**_“Why?” Yuusei asked. Yanking as much as he could. The tentacles held fast._ **

 

**_“Because that will help our eggs accept you as their host.” Crow replied._ **

**_Yuusei licked his lips; “You’re telling me the truth?”_ **

 

**_Crow and Jax looked at each other, Yuusei may have only been with them for a few seconds but something passed between them._ **

 

**_“Our planet was over run by a plague, we don’t know its origin,” Jax said, quietly, “Crow and I were the last two standing. Our family's, friends….all are dead. We don’t know how we are immune to the disease but we do know that pure Andarian’s like us will fall ill to it again. So, it is imperative that we find a species that cannot get the disease and hope that our offspring inherits that gene.”_ **

 

**_Yuusei looked down at the tentacles wrapped around him. They were desperate. They wanted a home. They had to rebuild what they had lost. Yuusei sighed. How could he deny them that?_ **

 

**_“All right, I’ll help, or at least try.” he sighed. He knew he was going to regret this the moment Jax said: “Open.”_ **

 

**_A white tentacle slithered into his mouth and down his throat. The other tentacles are working his body in such a way as to make him hard. He gulps as best he could as his dick is handled to hardness. He can’t look down to see. He feels it more. Little suction cups that tickle his flesh._ **

 

**_“It’s alright.” Crow says. “Jax is going to give you something to relax, it’s part of the process.”_ **

 

**_Yuusei is magnificently grateful for those words, next thing he knows he’s swallowing something that is gelatinous and tasteless. He gets a small peck on the cheek from Crow for that._ **

 

**_“You’re being so good for us,  Yuusei, thank you.” he kept kissing Yuusei, small ones, to keep him calm as he’s forced to swallow whatever it is that their species made. The tentacles on his dick keep him interested, he has a sneaky feeling those belong to Crow. He’s trying to make it pleasurable for Yuusei; which is nice of him. Maybe? Yuusei isn’t quite sure._ **

 

**_The tentacle in his mouth pulls out. Letting Yuusei gulp down as much air as he can. Now he can look down. His beely is distended outward from all the goop he had to swallow._ **

 

**_“What is that for?” Yuusei asked._ **

 

**_“Human’s stomach digest the eggs. So the mucus membrane we made you swallow will coat the eggs so that they won’t become nourishment. “ Crow explained._ **

 

**_“Will that come out too?” Yuusei asked._ **

 

**_“Yes. Don’t worry. Everything will pass through eventually.” Crow petted Yuusei with a tentacle that acted like a hand. It was odd having it in his hair, but comforting._ **

 

**_Yuusei was starting to have second thoughts, but he kept those to himself. It couldn’t be that hard? Could it?_ **

 

**_“What will happen next?” Yuusei asked._ **

 

**_“You ask a lot of questions, I think I liked it when my tentacle was in your mouth.” Jax mumbled._ **

 

**_“Shut up, Jax. Yuusei should know what’s going to happen. They will be his babies too.” Crow rolled his large eyes._ **

 

**_“Okay, Bearcat.” Crow said. “Both Jax and I are going to put our reproductive appendages into you and you’re going to get our eggs. We’re not entirely certain what the gestation time is going to be, but we’ll be on our new home by then so you won’t have to give birth on the ship.”_ **

 

**_“Wait, wait, you’re not going to put me back?”_ **

 

**_“Funny, how in the whole world you’re the only one who can be mated to us.” Jax said._ **

 

**_“Please? Come with us.” Crow snuggled him. With his arms still caught, Yuusei couldn’t wiggle away. Not that he really wanted too._ **

 

**_“We can visit.” Jax said._ **

 

**_“Really?” Yuusei looked at him. Jax blinked back at him. Then Huffed._ **

 

**_“Yeah.”_ **

 

**_“Okay, then.” Yuusei nodded. “I’ll carry your babies.”_ **

 

**_“Thank you.” Crow said into his ear. Jax didn’t say it but Yuusei knew the other was greatful as his tentacles relaxed about Yuusei’s legs. He was the one keeping him on display._ **

 

**_“Now. Just relax.” Crow said. Yuusei hissed when he felt the tip of a questing tentacle at his entrance. The ones around his cock clamped down. His pleasure trapped. He yipped, it was enough to distract him from something, probably more of the birthing membrane, being injected into the passageway of his anus._ **

 

**_The tentacle wiggled this way and that, moving forwards. Slowly getting bigger around. Yuusei gasped and moaned as it worked him open. His cock is dripping pre-cum onto the floor. The head of it is being teased. The only sensation he’s getting. He tries for more. He can’t move. Crow is holding him tightly. Only allowing a modicum of friction._ **

 

**_The tentacle in his ass pulls out. He feels whatever slick they had used on his drip out. It’s slow, it feels warm too. A bit of itchy ness starts. Yuusei growls something. He doesn’t know._ **

 

**_“What….did you dooooo!?” he cries out as the itching gets even more intense. He needs something up there, pronto. They watch him squirm as much as he can. His body is hot. Like he’s running a fever. Though, he is not sick._ **

 

**_“Please? Do something? Please!?” Yuusei finds himself begging. The itching is way too much. “Will….ah….will………..it go away?”_ **

 

**_“It will.” Crow promises. That’s enough for Yuusei who moans as something a bit more hard is shoved up his ass._ **

 

**_“Look at him, he takes me so beautifully.” Jax says, it’s his first compliment of the evening, and probably the only one. His reproduction appendage works its way up and up, farther and farther until Yuusei can see it questing in his stomach. It bulges him out even more._ **

 

**_“Oh…” Yuusei whimpers._ **

 

**_“Look at that, look at you taking Jax so well….” Crow says. He’s snuggling Yuusei. Jax watches their mate closely. He’s undulating as best he can on the tentacle invading him._ **

 

**_“Please….oh please let me cum….” Yuusei begged._ **

 

**_“When we’re done, it’s important.” Crow hushes him with a smaller tentacle in Yuusei’s mouth. “Start whenever you are ready.” he says to Jax._ **

 

**_Jax grunts as he feels the first of his eggs leave the sack and make their way through his mating limb. They’re a rather large size. Yuusei is tipped backwards and down a bit, so that gravity could help him take the eggs._ **

 

**_They pop into the alien made womb, one after the other. Their size stretches Yuusei even more, who is moaning through the whole thing. His cock is full and waiting. He’s forgotten about the itching, which is satisfied with Jax’s touch.  Crow and Jax watch as the eggs fill Yuusei’s belly/womb and make him grow round. He’s breathing hard, also watching; despite a tentacle gagging him. It crawls down his throat, making him gag a little. His voice will be a little rough later. Jax shudders. His sperm is next. Their species can lay and fertilize. It’s a good thing too. Otherwise they would have gone extinct eons ago._ **

 

**_Yuusei can’t believe his eyes. His middle is so big. But that’s only Jack’s eggs. How can he even take Crow’s as well? He’s about to find out. Jax pulls his reproduction appendage out and Crow fits his in. He does the same as Jax had. His is a bit bigger so its a tight fit._ **

 

**_“You feel so good around me?” Crow is far freer with his words than Jax. Yuusei is still tentacle gagged but he’s crooning behind it. Tears in his eyes as he feels the thing inside him get to the womb. Crow’s eggs soon follow._ **

 

**_He may have been four months along in a human pregnancy after jax, but as Crow fills him, he start to look like he’s at least at seven. And his cock is dripping through this whole process. He needs to cum so badly. So badly._ **

 

**_Crow is humming, his tentacles now working Yuusei’s dick. Getting him further to the cliff. Further to cumming. His eggs aren’t small. And they are heavy. Yuusei isn’t certain how he’s going to walk. He relaxes into them only to tense up as he cums._ **

 

**_He releases into the container Crow had gotten earlier. Then he is levered up, his mouth opened by force and the contents of said container is dumped down his throat. He’d never actually drank his own sperm. He tasted weird._ **

 

**_“There we go. All done.” Crow takes himself back. The itching is in fact gone. Yuusei is so tired. He huffs and puffs as he tries to get used to the stuffed feeling._ **

 

**_“From a wall, a long, vertical  “bed” extends and his hosts put him on it. Crow then captures a wrist and in a flash a band of silver binds it to the “bed”. The same done to the rest of his limbs. He can’t move._ **

 

**_“It’s alright.” Crow coos at him. “It’s for your safety.”_ **

 

**_“Why?” Yuusei asked._ **

 

**_“Sssshhhh….it’s alright. I promise.”_ **

 

**_“We’re keeping you, if it hadn’t escaped your notice.” Jax scoffs. “Now, shut up. We’ll be back.” the two returned the way they had come. Leaving Yuusei in the room, alone. Now with a belly full of eggs._ **

 

**_He’s warm, and he’s tired. He’ll have to talk to them about proper cuddle procedures later. No way is he going to do this again with a proper petting either._ **

 

**_Soon enough he’s asleep._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_~*~_ **

 

**_Present_ **

 

**_~*~_ **

 

**_Crow finds Yuusei in their chambers. They don’t have the little one’s sleeping with them, the drones take care of the babies after they have had their first meals. Yuusei is normally in the nursery but right now he’s curled up in the middle of their bed._ **

 

**_He’s naked as well. There’s no need for clothing on this planet, or with his family who doesn’t even know about humans hang ups about not having clothing. He simply never got his back. Though had had asked for it, Crow and Jax had simply never gotten around to giving him any._ **

 

**_He’s asleep. Too._ **

 

**_Crow slithers forwards quietly. Intent on his mate. Yuusei can sleep through anything, and it wouldn’t be the first time they had gotten him pregnant when he was asleep. He mewled so fine that one time. Crow needs to see it again._ **

 

**_Getting a mucus limb into Yuusei wasn’t hard. Now used to curious tentacles questing into his mouth, he easily opened up to Crow. He allowed himself to slowly throat fuck Yuusei’s sleeping form. The mucous membrane starts down Yuusei’s throat and he swallows it easily. He probably recognizes the taste._ **

 

**_Crow watches as he filled Yuusei’s body with the womb material. He stretches like it’s the first time. His body still unused to the sensations. Yuusei’s dick is hard too. And as always Crow has a handy container for his spend. He lets Yuusei cum early. Collecting it and setting it aside for use later._ **

 

**_Yuusei moans as Crow frees him. He’s still asleep. Crow’s mating tentacle slowly and gently makes its way inside. Working up the guts to get to the womb. And once there, the eggs come. This is when Yuusei wakes._ **

 

**_“Uh, Crow!?”_ **

 

**_“Sssshhhh...you looked so good. And you know how much we love seeing you pregnant.”_ **

 

**_Yuusei could only nodd. Each Egg felt bigger than the last. It stretched him so much. They got him bigger every time too. He couldn’t move much the last time he’d gestated. He suspected this time would be much the same._ **

 

**_Crow hums and pets him as the eggs keep coming. There’s an overabundance and Yuusei stretches around each egg as it joins the others. Until it feels like he can’t take any more, but somehow he does. Then, it’s over and Crow’s sperm makes him itchy despite the protective barrier._ **

 

**_And when Crow is done. Yuusei gets his cock milked again and again and again. His prostate is played with, until Crow has enough to force him to drink. Yuusei still doesn’t get this part. Even if it is important for the eggs inside him._ **

 

**_“There, now…..we’ll take care of you and next time it’s Jax’s turn.”_ **

 

**_Yuusei relaxes on the bed. Cuddled up to Crow. He’s asleep again in seconds. Getting impregnated by his alien mates always makes him tired in the end._ **


	2. It's a struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow helps Yuusei while pregnant. (piss kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write the birthing scene, and am slowly working my way up to it. but in the mean time, lets get in more kink, shall we????

**_He has to pee._ **

 

**_In order to do that, he has to get up. He’s laid out flat on his back. His stomach full of babies. He can feel them squirm around. It’s close to birthing. He can tell. His fourth time and he’s noticing a lot more than before._ **

 

**_The drone nurse has come by too; but neglected to get the ped pan for him. Yuusei wiggles on the bed. He can’t roll from one side to the other without help. He groans as he feels something tickling him in an odd place. The babies are very playful._ **

 

**_The door to the room opens and Crow sticks his head in; “Hey, baby. How are you doing?” he asked. Sliding into the room, his tentacles helping him cross the slick floor._ **

 

**_“I need to pee.” Yuusei whined. “I need to birth these ones soon.” he groaned. Crow is on the bed next to him. Tentacles start to crawl around Yuusei drawing him up and to Crow’s very muscular chest._ **

 

**_“Hmmm. I’d say it’s about time as well.” Crow agreed. There’s a shot of pain that makes Yuusei yell. He breathes through it. The pain dulls and he settles back against Crow._ **

 

**_“i ….still…..need…..to….pee…..” he mutters tiredly._ **

 

**_Crow hums at him. Indulgent as always._ **

 

**_“I know.”_ **

 

**_“Are you going to help me?” Yuusei asked._ **

 

**_“Of course I am.” Crow chuckled from behind. Tentacles wrapped around Yuusei keeping him in place. His stomach gets gently petted by a couple. From this angle he can see the babies rubbing back. Dimples are made in his skin. The tickling sensation is weird and he isn’t entirely certain how he’s put up with it._ **

 

**_“Well?” Crow asked._ **

 

**_“What” Yuusei suddenly felt that he needn’t put up with this. He started wiggling as much as he could. But Crow has his arms and legs locked with in his own limbs. Yuusei’s legs are stretched a bit wide. A tentacle has wrapped itself around his dick._ **

 

**_“You can go,you know.” Crow said. Not understanding Yuusei’s apparent embarrassment. Their species didn’t have to worry much about this type of bodily function. The babies got most of their make up from their fathers. And maybe, Yuusei’s eyes._ **

 

**_“Ugh….” Yuusei gurgled as a tentacle he wasn’t keeping track of pressed on the spot where his bladder is located. “Not fair….”_ **

 

**_“I know.” Crow kissed the back of Yuusei’s neck._ **

 

**_“The bedding needs to be changed anyway and you need to walk around for a bit, so don’t worry about it.” Crow encouraged._ **

 

**_Yuusei sighed, he really had to PISS damn it._ **

 

**_“Fine.” he groused. Then, with the help of that tentacle, allowed his bladder release. The light, yellow liquid splirts from his dick and onto the covers below him. The smell of piss is cloying and clings to the air._ **

 

**_The Drone nurse is back with a wet rag to clean him up. Then Crow lifts him. Easily, off the bed. “Time for that bath.” he says._ **

 

**_Yuusei grumbled, flips him the bird. Crow merely laughs._ **


End file.
